Phineas & Ferb: TDP Ep 1 The Meap Zone
by Creep E. Crawly Man
Summary: 1st episode of "The Doof's Playhouse". Phineas and Ferb discover a strange toy which gain them both the power to see the future, unaware of the events to come. Meanwhile, Mitch returns and teams up with Doofenshmirtz to find the Toys of Power! COMPLETED!
1. Prologue & Opening Credits

**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE I: THE MEAP ZONE**

**Fanfiction Series Summary: **In this five-part epic comedy saga, Phineas and Ferb uncover a mysterious chest of toys which gain them both psychic powers. However, this thrust them and their friends and family into a perilous symphony of terror full of intergalactic villains, brain-snatching pharmacists and a horrifiying secret that could shatter time and space and change their lives..forever.

**"The Meap Zone" Summary: **On a simple summer day, Phineas and Ferb find a mysterious old-timey View-Master which gain them both the power to see into the future. Meanwhile, Mitch, Meap's archenemy, returns to Danville with a false message of peace and teams-up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz in order to search for the rest of the Toys of Power.

**Disclaimer: **_Phineas & Ferb _belong to the awesome combined brain power of _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The Toys Of Power were NOT created by me; they based of and created by _Steve Purcell_, creator of _Sam & Max._

Author's Note: From these episode on, the Narrator's quotes will be in **BOLD!** (Yes, **BOLD!**) and I will say ahead of time, I'm sorry if ANYONE of the Phineas & Ferb world is slightly and/or completely out of character since this is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic. I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the show!

**Prologue**

**Fanfiction. Net Proudly Presents...**

Space. The final odyssey. Within the infinite darkness and the twinkling stars, a Narrator-like tone has the only thing that could be heard...

**"**_**In the entire universe...the only power beyond the mind's comprehension...is the power to comprehend the power of the mind.**_

Suddenly, within our small (huge to us) galaxy, stars began to dim and burn out like lightbulbs and entire planets were reduced into space dust before you could say, "Hey, where's Perry?"

**"**_**If anyone could unlock this special power, would we use it to uncover and explore the mysteries of the universe..."**_

From the crumbling planets and darken stars, a simple yet large spacestation flew across the vast blackness. It was no doubt the cause of the destruction that been laid from before...which probably worsen the fact it was now heading straight towards a familar blue planet.

_**"...or would we use it destroy?"**_

"Yes! Yes! Tremble, earthling! Tremble to the might of Mitch!"

Mitch cackled as his giant spacestation continued to lay complete destruction of Danville. The citizens were running in terror as cars were blown skyward by Mitch's death rays. Somehow, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends were all locked up in a giant cage up on the ship with him.

Phineas turned to his friends and said, "You known, in retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to trust Mitch again."

"You think?" said Buford. Mitch happily charged his giant death rays again and destroyed more buildings. "Although, he's more happier than we last saw him." Phineas replied.

A couple of jetplanes swooped into the action to try and fight against Mitch. Unfortunely, they were easily wiped out by the death rays. Mitch turned to the kids and shouted, "Witness, Phienas and Ferb!"

The stepbrothers and their friends turned to their mustached captivior.

Mitch continued, "With my unstoppable dreadnaught, my pencil-necked queen at my side..."

He pointed over to Candace, Phineas' and Ferb's older sister, was tied up in a throne beside the main controls. She still had her cell phone, attempting to text to Mom about how Phineas and Ferb got her captured by a intergalactic criminal.

"...and the power trapped in the boys' brains, I will destroy your pathetic planet and then dominate the entire galaxy!"

Isabella stood up and shouted, "You'll never get away with this!"

Mitch chuckled, "But I've already have."

"If I wasn't in this stupid cage, I'd tear off your-"

"Whoa! Somebody's a little testy!"

The screen pauses and a slim man walked into the scene with a strange-looking tuxedo with arcane designs and a red rose. He was the Narrator of this tale.

_**"It's a familiar tale: a simple power-mad space alien pitted against two not-so-simple Earth stepbrothers with psychic powers.**_

_**However, my dear readers, this story is different. In this story, you shall witness the most intense adventure than Phineas & Ferb have ever entured.**_

_**Are you ready? Let's begin by finding the proper tool..."**_

Right across from the cage were a couple of fancy waterguns that Phineas and Ferb had modified into some laser guns. The triangle-headed boy was trying to reach them with poor results.

Phineas strained, "If...I...could just reach our laser guns, we could escape and stop Mitch from destroying Danville."

"Yeah," agreed Buford. "I can't wait to rip that stupid mustache right off his face."

"Okay, let's calm down. Check out Candace's cell phone!"

They noticed that Candace was still trying to bust her brothers via text message to her mom. Isabella realized and said, "Oh! Phineas, you and Ferb could use your psychic powers to free us!"

Phineas agreed. He and Ferb tapped into their newly powered brains. Inside their heads was a colorful See N' Say-like wheel which displayed their powers. (A/N: Imagine the camera delving into Phineas' head and the wheel in their POV.)

_**"Inside of the dim recesses of Phineas' and Ferb's minds, they can attempt to control their mysterious psychic powers, unlocked by the Toys of Power."**_

Ferb pulled a plastic telephone toy which was looked one of those old wheelie phones that little kids play with.

TOY OF POWER: TELEPHONE 

PSYCHIC SKILL: TELEPORTATION VIA PHONE NUMBER

"Perfect!" Phineas reclaimed. "It's a good thing that Candace brought her cell phone with her or we'd be stuck in here." Phineas and Ferb grabbed their friends' hands (Isabella thought, _He's holding my hand again! Yes!_) and teleported their molecules next to Candace, free of their cage.

Candace noticed them suddenly appearing next to her. "How did you do that?"

Phineas said, "Didn't you know? Me and Ferb got psychic powers now."

"You got me stuck up in this spaceship, almost destroyed Danville and now you two have psychic powers? Oh, when I get untied and off this spaceship, you guys are so BUSTED!"

Buford spotted the laser guns in the middle of the floor and grabbed one. "Eat this, alien invader." He took a shot at Mitch and...nothing. The laser didn't do anything to Mitch, only causing him to turn and Buford to hide back behind Candace.

Mitch said, "What was that? Hmm...probably a bee or something." The evil villain returned to destroying the town. Buford turned to the boys and said, "Now what, Dinner Bell?"

"LISTEN TO THE BRAIN!"

The kids and Candace looked over to a dark pink jarred brain with a mustache which was plugged into the interior engine of the ship. Phineas said, "Hey, guys! It's our old alien friend, the disembodied Meap!"

"The same. I'm communating you telepathically. No one else besides you two can hear me, Phienas & Ferb!"

Isabella replied, "I can."

"Me too." Buford said."

The Meap brain said, "Shut up. Your newly modified Earth weapons will never be enough to defeat Mitch. Don't you still have that homing beacon?"

Ferb pulled out a blue and gold badge with a handcuffs and a ball gag on it.

"Perfect! Now, you must place the homing beacon onto Mitch's back to trap in...THE MEAP ZONE! See how I worked the title in there?"

Phineas gave the beacon to Isabella and told her, "Isabella, since you're a expert on sneaking up on people, I want to do it."

"Sure thing, Phineas." Isabella replied. She would not fail since Phineas was now counting on her. The girl tipped-toed behind Mitch, but before she could get close enough, Mitch went "Eh?" and Isabella quickly retreated back to the boys. "Sorry, Phineas, but he's too quick for me!"

"Did you really think that it would be that easy?"

Phineas replied, "Uhhh...sort of, yeah." He turned to his friends. "We need some sort of cover to get close to Mitch."

"How 'bout this?" Buford had a dirty old blanket over him. "Pretty sneaky, eh?"

Phineas nervously said, "Sure..Buford. But I think we need another kind of cover."

The Meap brain said, "Phineas, Ferb, remember that you two have been blessed with the Skill! You must further unlock your abilities with the remaining Toys of Power! BEHOLD!"

Suddenly, a secret compartment popped up in front of the boys, revealing a red plastic nose with some gray goo inside. Ferb grabbed the toy and Phineas said, "Cool! It's one of those old Rhinoplasty toys. It delivers about 5 to 10 minutes worth of molding clay fun!"

Ferb, holding the Rhinoplasty toy, floated up in the air as lightning bolts appear and unlocking a new psychic power.

TOY OF POWER: RHINOPLASTY NOSE

PSYCHIC SKILL: SHAPESHIFTING

"Phineas," the Meap brain explained, "the Rhinoplasty will allow you and Ferb to use the incredible power of shapeshifting! Just use a picture of an inanimate object and you will turn into that object! It's fun!"

"Hey, Phineas!" Isabella said, "Will this work?" She pointed to a convenient picture of a cute little potted plant. Phineas exclaimed, "That's brilliant, Isabella!" The girl blushed at her crush's complement. "Thanks."

Using the Psychic Wheel in his head, Ferb pulled out the sticky goo from the Rhinoplasty nose and squeeshed it onto the painting. When removed, a little picture of the plant was now on the goo.

Phineas said, "Hit it, Ferb!"

Then, Ferb began to morph into the exactly life-sized copy of the plant, only that his face was on the flowerpot. Phineas said, "Try to look leafy and inconspicous, Ferb".

"I always do." Ferb replied.

Isabella, now with Plant Ferb as her cover, tipped-toed over to Mitch with the homing beacon. When Mitch heard a noise, he only saw Plant Ferb and went, "Oh...a plant. I love what you've done with the place, my queen."

Candace rolled her eyes. Mitch turned back to the screen, shrugging it off as Isabella, with a rather determined face placed the beacon on Mitch's cape. She and the now normal Ferb snunk back to the gang.

"Now what?" Buford asked.

Phineas said, "NOW we just use Baljeet's remote control that he gave use, and Mitch will sucked back into the Meap Zone...so to speak."

Ferb pulled out a white-colored remote from his pocket and pressed the big red button. The beacon beeped and booped a few times before a huge rainbow-colored portal appeared right in front of Mitch.

He gasped as he was about to sucked in. However, he grabbed the control panel and held on for his dear life. Mitch chuckled, "Well done, Phineas & Ferb & friends! Fortunely, I'm way too strong to be captured again. Soon, this gateway will close and there will be nothing else on Earth to stop me!"

Isabella shouted, "Phineas, what do we do now?"

"I don't know!" Phineas said.

The Meap brain replied, "With all the flashing lights going off up here, there must be something we can do."

"How are we suppose to get up there? Mitch locked all the door going up to the upper deck!"

"Hmm..." The Meap Brain thought. "I can't open this door, but I have an idea! Before he was imprisoned by Mitch, your friend the Indian boy was screaming something about taking over the ship...before he was caught. Find out he knows!"

Buford said, "No surprise there."

The kids noticed that Baljeet had been locked up in a heated terrarium in his underwear. Isabella tried to cover her eyes from Baljeet's semi-nakedness. Phineas shouted to him, "Hey, Baljeet! Do you how we can beat Mitch?"

Frying the intense heat, Baljeet had enough strength (Really? Strength from Baljeet? Well, this is a fanfic.) to only raise his hand up as a response.

"Poor Baljeet. Mitch locked him inside this deadly terrarium to make a example out of him."

"Even if he could hear you, Phineas," said the Meap brain. "the intense heat has weaken his brain and muscles, making him more useless." Ferb tapped the glass. "Ferb, you must use another of the Toys of Power!"

Another secret compartment popped up in front of the kids, revealing a simple-looking deck of playing cards.

Phineas said, "Uhhh, I don't think this is the time to play 'Old Maid'."

Ferb grabbed the playing cards, floating in the air again and unlock yet another psychic power.

TOY OF POWER: PLAYING CARD DECK

PSYCHIC SKILL: MIND READING

"This out-of-the-ordinary deck of playing cards actually you and Ferb to thrust your consciousness into the fleshy minds of other and revealing their most darkest thoughts."

Phineas said, "That sounds a little gross."

With any case, Ferb pulled out the Ace Of Spades and began reading minds:

Candace: _This is ridiculous! I could have been hanging with Stacy and Jenny, but instead I'm stuck babysitting my insane brothers and their...Hey! Are you reading my mind, Ferb? I'm SO gonna bust you and Phineas!_

Mitch: _Stay calm, Mitch. Don't let yourself cry in front of your sworn enemies and your queen._

Isabella: _Phineas...Phineas...Phineas..._

Buford: _Let's all go for a ride on my magical balloooooooooonnnn!_

Baljeet: _Don't let them break, Baljeet! You still got your brains, you can think your way out of this. I'm Baljeet Rai, my phone number is 212-555-4865, my favorite color is brown, you have an infection of the lower-_

Ferb quickly broke out the mind-reading before he could something that he was gonna regret. He pulled out the Teleportation Phone Toy and said, "I've got Baljeet's phone number. We can use to get access up to the upper deck."

Phineas said, "Perfect!"

Then, they all teleported to the upper deck where the Meap brain was still plugged into the engine and Baljeet's cell was lying inside of the prisoner's containment tube.

"Now," said the triangle-headed boy. "There must be something that'll have us defeat Mitch.." They noticed that the portal to the Meap Zone was starting to weaken. "...and quick!"

Buford began to press buttons on the panel with nothing happening. "Hey, brain! Are you hooking up into this ship? Can't you give us a hand?"

Phineas said, "Buford, could be a little more sensitive. He doesn't have hands."

"So what's he gonna do, punch me? NO HANDS! Ha hah ha!"

Isabella assisted into the search and noticed something. A display of a futuristic bazooka appeared over the screen. "Hey, Phineas! What about this?"

Phineas replied, "This is perfect! Ferb, can you use the Rhinoplasty again?"

His usually silent stepbrother pulled out the Rhinoplasty toy and gave a thumbs up. Phineas takes the goo and spreads on the screen leaving a image of the bazooka on it and began to morph into the exact bazooka except the rocket had Phineas' face and pointy nose.

"Cool! I'm a bazooka!"

Then, Ferb grabbed Bazooka Phineas and targeted at Mitch and said, "Mitch, say hello to my brother." With a click of the trigger, Phineas (as the rocket) was launched off, flying around the room and said, "!" Phineas crashes into the main controls, causing Mitch to finally lose his grip and get sucked into the Meap Zone!

A latest copy of the Fireside Girls Gazette spun into the scene with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, a still semi-naked Baljeet and yelling Candace splashed on the front page. The headliner says:

**PHINEAS & FERB SAVE DANVILLE**

**Alien Spaceship Mysteriously Disappears In Aftermath**

The Narrator simply toss the newpaper on his desk, along with a mysterious pair of View-Master.

_**"And so our young heroes save the city of Danville and the world once again. It would possibly pass off as a fitting conclusion to this tale.**_

_**But this, fortunely, isn't the end. Oh no, merely a prologue. The overture, if you will, of a five-part symphony of terror and mystery that will BLOW YOUR PHINEAS & FERB LOVIN' MINDS.**_

_**Fellow readers, you didn't see the whole story; you simply witness a troubling vision of the future...the first of many such disturbing revelations.**_

_**Is Mitch truly defeated? Will Phineas & Ferb be capable to control their growing powers or are their ominous visions of the future a sign of tragic to come?**_

_**I shall see you in the further chapters to answer all these of questions and more...**_

_**IF you're up to the challenge, of course.**_

_**The lights have dimmed, the curtain have opened and Phineas and Ferb are about to face their toughest, darkest and most tragic odyssey witin..."**_

**THE DOOF'S PLAYHOUSE**

_There's one-hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
and school comes along just to end it.  
So the annual problem for our generation,  
Is finding a good way to spend it. _

_Like maybe ...  
Building a rocket,  
or fighting a mummy,  
or climbing up the Eiffel Tower . _

_Discovering something that doesn't exist,  
Phineas: Hey!  
or giving a monkey a shower.  
Surfing a tidal wave,  
Creating nanobots,  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain .  
Phineas: It's over here! _

_Finding a dodo bird,  
Painting a continent,  
Or driving our sister insane.  
Candace: Phineas!_

_As you can see,  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall.  
Phineas: Come on Perry!  
So stick with us,  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!_

_So stick with us,  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!_

_Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! _

Gah! I can't believe I finished this bad boy in one day. Anywho, I'm tired out and me fingers are severly bruised. Stay tuned for the first act of the first episode of "The Doof's Playhouse"!

READ & REVIEW!

-Creep E. Crawly Man


	2. I Know What We're Gonna Invade Today Pt1

**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE I: THE MEAP ZONE**

**Disclaimer: **_Phineas & Ferb _belong to the awesome combined brain power of _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The Toys Of Power were NOT created by me; they based of and created by _Steve Purcell_, creator of _Sam & Max._

Author's Note: Welcome back, dear readers to the official first chapter of "The Meap Zone". OHHH! (Ghost noises!) In any case, the prologue from the previous chapter was merely a vision of the future. Will it happen or will it won't? You'll have to read to find out.

**Act 1: "I Know What We're Gonna Invade Today"**

**(Part I)**

_Danville, Monday 9:45am_

Phineas removed the View-Finder goggles from his eyes, surprised at the future he had seen.

He turned to his stepbrother and friends and said, "Hey guys! This old timey toy I found just gave me just me an uncanny vision of our future!"

Isabella replied, "I know! I saw too...somehow."

"Did your version have credits?" asked Baljeet, unknowingly breaking the fourth wall.

Phineas said, "Well, it had a spaceship, Meap's brain in a jar and that guy Mitch trying to destroy Danville."

"Don't forget about how he made your sister his queen!" Buford added.

"That too."

Isabella asked, "What could it all mean, Phineas?"

"Well," he replied. " I'm really sure, but I think it's foreshadowing for something that will change our lives forever." The others stared at Phineas in confusion. Suddenly, the silence was broken when a earth-shaking rumbling began to shake the neighborhood.

Then, they heard a familiar voice yelling at them from the house. "PHINEAS!" It was none other than his older sister, Candace, who was previously talking to her best friend, Stacy when a rumble began to shake the house. "Phineas, what is all the racket out here?"

Phineas and the kids looked up at the sky in shock. He pointed at the source of the rumbling and said, "That." Candace turned around and suddenly grew wide-eyed; a giant spaceship about the size of a freakin' building was floating above the entire neighborhood, casting its massive shadow over the small houses.

Not that the gang could see it, but within the head window of the ship, a similar shadow was watching over all.

Then, the spaceship began to land with crab-like landing gear keeping it above. A bridge unloaded itself right into Phineas' and Ferb's backyard. The kids slowly approauched the ship when the doors opened up, steaming out the steam, revealing...

"Citizens of Earth! I am Mitch!" Phineas remembered this alien guy; he was trying to destroy Meap and hold him and his friends captive. Also, the future vision had shown Mitch destroying Danville.

Mitch continued, "Hear my words!"

The red and black colored villain came over to the kids which they were ready to move if Mitch was up to something again. "I have come to you...with a message of peace and love!"

Isabella and Phineas looked at each other with a bit of speculation before realizing that a panel from the bottom of Mitch's ship had crashed onto the roof of the Flynn/Fletcher household.

Mitch saw the panel on the roof and said, "Oops...sorry about that roof. Was it yours?"

Episode 1: "THE MEAP ZONE"

_Based on the Phineas & Ferb episode, "The Chronicles Of Meap" and the Sam & Max episode, "The Penal Zone"_

"Hmm, what could it all mean?" asked Ferb.

Phineas said, "It means we gotta get in that spaceship and rescue Meap! Guys, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Suddenly, before everyone could further interact the rest of the scene, the story paused and the Narrator returned:

_**"Fellow readers, feeling a bit confused about Mitch's return and Phineas' and Ferb's psychic powers?**_

_**Well, the story had simply gotten ahead of itself. Let's step back in time to an earlier setting to properly set the scene."**_

_FLASHBACK_

_Danville, Monday 9:01_

_**"Our story originally began several minutes ago, in a backyard very much like this one."**_

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Danville. Phineas and Ferb were basking under the shade of the backyard tree with their pet platypus, Perry, thinking of yet another inane but extremely awesome idea to continue to make summer fun for them.

"You know, Ferb," Phineas said. "It's days that something exciting going to happen."

The green-haired boy looked at his brother and blinked.

"I mean, we do awesome EVERY day to make summer fun but, I think today is a different day that'll change the way we'll see the world forever."

Meanwhile, inside the Flynn/Fletcher house, Linda and Lawrence were busy packing up for their third honeymoon while Candace was frequently pummeling them with questions of her household "authority".

"Now, Candace," said an annoyed but calm Linda. "Just because we're going to be for a couple of days doesn't mean you have the freedom to repeatedly call us about the boys."

Candace complained, "But, Phineas and Ferb are ALWAYS ruining my day with their inventions! I can't even get through a hour without those two causing some sort of havoc."

"This is our third honeymoon. We're trying NOT to come rushing back home for nothing."

"But-"

Lawrence butted in and said, "Candace, remember our second honeymoon? Me and your mother had to skip the beach party in Florida because you wanted use to come home early to see Phineas and Ferb had created their own alternate dimension."

"But-"

"Candace, if you call us about busting the boys on our third honeymoon," said Linda. "YOU'LL be the one that'll be busted."

With that, the parents packed up their luggages into the car and drove off to Miami. Candace pulled out her phone and called her friend, Stacy. "Stacy, you won't believe this. My mom said if I call her to bust my brother on her third honeymoon, I'LL be the one busted! I know, it's totally ironic!"

Suddenly, a spark of light flicking in the corner of her eye. A small comet or other was flying through the sky and headed towards a backyard. HER backyard. With HER brothers. The brothers that are HERS and are always up to something. "Stacy, I'll call you back."

Meanwhile, the comet crashed right into the backyard near the boys. Whatever it was it was giving off a brightly radioactive glow.

"Ferb," Phineas said as he approauched the glowing object. "I told you something was gonna happen today!" The two looked closer and the glowing object turned out to be...

"Look, Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed. "It's one of those old View-Finder toys that Dad told us about!"

Phineas and Ferb both grabbed the goggles at the same time...and a sudden jolt went through them both. At exactly the same time, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet came into the backyard, wondering what the two were up to today.

Isabella went, "Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'?"

The brothers just stood there, holding the View-Finder goggles. Ferb was always silent most of the time, but Phineas was usually the talker.

"Phineas? Ferb?"

Nothing.

Buford asked, "Are they dead?"

"I hope not!" Isabelled panicked.

Phineas and Ferb finally spoke. They both droned, "**The brain is dying.**" Then, Phineas and Ferb both floated into the air as lightning bolts struck around them. Their friends gasped in horror. After about ten seconds, the boys plopped down to Earth.

Phineas said, "Oh, yeah guys."

Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were in awe by the floating trick Phineas and Ferb pulled off and the fact they were completely oblivious of what happened.

"What?"

_**"That should bring up to speed on the current events. Now where were we? Something about a spaceship or a broken roof or both?"**_

_FLASHFORWARD_

_Danville, Monday 9:45_

"Hmm, what could it all mean?" asked Ferb.

Phineas said, "It means we gonna get in that spaceship and rescue Meap! Guys, I know what we're gonna do today!"

**To Be Continued...**

Sorry if I ended the chapter there, but I'm beat! Don't worry, the second part of the first act will be coming very soon...if school doesn't give me problems.

-Creep E. Crawly Man


	3. I Know What We're Gonna Invade Today Pt2

**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE I: THE MEAP ZONE**

**Disclaimer: **_Phineas & Ferb _belong to the awesome combined brain power of _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The Toys Of Power were NOT created by me; they based of and created by _Steve Purcell_, creator of _Sam & Max._

**Act 2: "I Know What We're Going Invade Today"**

**(Part II)**

"Phineas, what's going on here?" Candace demanded.

Mitch butted in politely and said, "Please, do not panic. I have come before you, dear Earth children, to..." The alien paused for a moment.

Upon closer inspections, Mitch had recognized these kids; they were his former annoying prisoners and helping Meap.(**The Chronicles Of Meap**).He continued, "...to your pitif..uh..beautiful planet for a peaceful exchange of technology."

Phineas replied, "Aren't you that alien poacher guy who captured us and tried to destroy Meap?"

"Uhh...yes...but, I've changed since then." Mitch pulled out a pair of car keys that, with a press of a button, reopened his spaceship bridge.

He said, "After my trial with the Intergalactic Federal Security, they...allowed me make up for my crimes by giving away some of my alien machines and weapons to certain advanced-challenged planets."

"So," Phineas asked. "You're giving away free alien stuff to other planets."

Mitch said, "Indeed. All of the wonders of the galaxy, yours!"

This brought joy to the triangle-headed boy as he wanted to experiment with otherworldly machinery. However, before he could step forward, Isabella tugged his shirt and whispered, "Phineas, don't! This Mitch guy could just be as evil as before. We can't trust him!"

Buford said, "Yeah, yeah, what's the catch?"

The mustached alien had a surprised look on his face. "Why, there's no catch...except all I ask in return is your help while my 'research assistants'..."

At that moment, Phineas and the others looked behind Mitch, seeing one of his evil robots zapping someone offscreen. The robot spots them and nonchalantly waves at them. Not wanted to end up like the guy offscreen, the kids nervously waved back.

Mitch continued, "...search for...an artifact of interest to me." 

"What's this about an 'artifact'?" asked Baljeet.

"It is the Eyes Of Nog-Yoggoth, one of thousands of mystical toys scattered throughout the universe by the Grand Meteoroid!"

Ferb quickly hid the View-Finder goggles behind his back. Isabella said, "Uhh...why are these toys so important to you?"

"It's a legendary treasure!" Mitch exclaimed. "Said to give the wielder the power to predict his enemies' every movement. Manipulate the already ruined economy, take over the governments of weaker worlds, avoid death, FINDING COMPLEX SOLUTIONS TO PUZZLES USING UNCONVENTIONAL COMBINATION OF EVERYDAY ITEMS AND **CRUSH ANYONE WHO DARE STAND IN HIS WAY!"**

The alien broke out into a long, villainous laughter which he stopped after he noticed the shocked faces of Candace and the kids. He nonchalantly chuckled, "But, ha ha, that's all just a myth. I would simply...give it away...to my nephew...in Canada."

Phineas said, "All right, we'll..uh...let you know if we find that artifact of yours." Mitch smiled a creepy smile before walking off into the street. Before he left, he said, "I'll be back. I need to talk to an old friend of me..."

With Mitch finally gone, Phineas could speak freely to his friends. "Okay, I think Mitch still a little bit evil..."

Isabella shouted, "A little bit? He was LAUGHING evilly! I bet that Mitch guy is gonna cause some trouble."

As the conversation to continue, Baljeet said, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Back inside of the Flynn/Fletcher house, Agent P tipped-toed over the family portrait and tapped on it, revealing a keypad behind the picture. After entering the code (which sounds like the techno version of the _Agent P_ theme song), the platypus slid into a hidden slide and entered his secret agent lair.

He quickly jumped into his chair as his O.W.C.A. boss, Major Monogram, informing the latest mission. "Mornin', Agent P."

Agent P saluted back.

"It seems that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has gathered large amounts of 'cramimum', a deadly substance that could...cause people to be dead." The platypus wrote down notes on his little PDA.

"So, in order to be for you be immune from the stuff, Carl has built a special power core which its hi-tech fumes will cover you from the cramimum."

Just then, Carl comes right into the lair and hands the power core over to Agent P. The teen said, "Good luck, Agent P!"

"That's MY line, Carl." muttered Monogram.

"Sorry."

_Perry!_

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford and Baljeet entered the endless hallway until they arrived inside of Mitch's control room. The window could overlook the entire city of Danville.

"Check it out, guys!" Phineas said. "The control center for invaders from distant stars!"

The kids went "ooh'd" and "ahh'd" except for Candace who complained, "Yeah, yeah, alien spaceship. SEEN IT."

"Yeah, we should try to find those other cool psychic toys."

Candace's eyes went wide and asked, "Psychic toys? What do you mean 'psychic toys'?"

Ferb pulled out the View-Finder goggles. Phineas explained, "This toy fell from the sky and gained me and Ferb psychic powers."

"You two have psychic powers now?" There was a brief silence before the red-headed sister bursted into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, RIGHT!"

"No, really, Candace!" Isabella said. "Phineas and Ferb have psychic powers!"

Candace, full of disbelief, says, "Of all the stupid things to do in the summer, you picked something that ISN'T REAL!"

Suddenly, a faint moaning echoed through the hallways.

_Hhhheeeelllpppp..._

"W-what was that?" Candace said with a hint of fear.

Baljeet said, "I do not know, but I do know that the 'Jeet' has been scared out of me...and into my pants." They ignored Baljeet's whining and followed the echoing into the upper deck.

Phineas said, "Perhaps, Meap can figure out what...Oh no!" There, within the jar plugged into the ship's engine, was Meap's dead brain. "His brain is dead!"

"Didn't he look more moist in the future?" asked Buford.

Phineas' face lit up with an idea. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "Ferb, let me use that View-Finder." His stepbrother gave the View-Finder over to Phineas. He clicked the handle and viewed the future...

_BEGIN FUTURE VISION_

_"You did it, Phineas and Ferb!" exclaimed the now-alive Meap brain. "You've awakened me from the sleep of 100 deaths!"_

_Phineas replied, "You're welcome."_

_"How did you do it?"_

_"Well, all it took was the secret sauce from Slushy Dawg and this convinent power core!"_

_END FUTURE VISION_

After seeing the future, Phineas exclaimed, "Gus, I know what we need to bring Meap's brain back to life!"

"Well, what is it?" Isabella asked.

"We're gonna need to find and/or build a power core and the secret sauce from Slushy Dawg."

At the word "_Slushy Dawg_", only one word entered Candace's mind: Jeremy. She quickly jumped in and said, "I'll go to Slushy Dawg to see Jeremy and get that whatever you need bye!" With that, she sped right out of the ship.

Phineas, after a moment of silence, said, "Oookay...while Candace getting the sauce, we'll try to find a power core."

"Where are going to find a power core?" asked Isabella.

_Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage!_

Agent P busted through the ceiling of the building, only to land into a obvious trap, laid out by..you-know-who. Doofenshmirtz cackled as he rubbed his hands in a stereotypical evil way.

"Oh man, Perry the Platypus," the doctor suddenly moaned. "My-my hands have been so itchy lately. I mean seriously! There's a terrible infection going on in my building which is why I moved my evil plan here."

Doofenshmirtz noticed the bored face on his nemesis' face.

"Anywho, Perry the Platypus, you're probably wondering what I'm doing with these crates of cramimum." He pointed to the hundreds of crates marked, "CRAMIMUM". "These crates are used to power my latest evil plot..."

The mad doctor pulled off the sheet, revealing a giant satellite-shaped gun.

"...behold, the Convinence-inator! With one blast from this, what I need _convinently _appears before me, anywhere from the Tri-State Area!"

"Excellent." said a familiar voice. "Just what I need."

Doofenshmirtz asked, "Perry the Platypus, did you just talk?"

"No, I did!" Stepping out of the shadows was none other than Mitch. The doctor said, "It's you!How did you get in here? This is _private _property!"

Mitch replied, "I am Mitch, intergalactic poacher and soon-to-be ruler of the universe!"

"Really? 'Cause I'm trying to take over stuff, too! Well, maybe not the whole universe, just the Tri-State Area."

"Whatever." Mitch observed the Convinence-inator with curiousity. "So, this device of yours can bring _anything _here?"

"Of course," Doofenshmirtz said. "...except it can only find stuff in the Tri-State Area."

"Perfect!" Mitch pulled off an evil smirk. He typed into the computer on the Convinence-inator which Phineas and Ferb and their friends appeared on the target screen.

Doofenshmirtz saw this and said, "What are you doing? I'm trying to cause misery and gloom to the entire Tri-State Area and you're looking at a bunch of kids!"

Agent P's eyes widen at the sight of his owners on the screen. Doofenshmirtz's plans may have been lame, but when his family was among the victims of the receiving end, it was no time for nonsense. Using the hidden laser from his fedora, Agent P slowly began to try to escape his trap.

Meanwhile, Candace, eager to see Jeremy in his cute little uniform (BTW, I'm a guy. This is simply what Candace thinks), rushes inside of the Mr. Slushy Dawg resturant and stops at the counter just as Jeremy appears.

"Hey, Candace." Jeremy said calmly.

Candace, lost in his eyes, replied, "Hi..Jeremy..."

"Are you here for the 12:00 lunch rush?"

"Yes..." Then, she shook off her crush to focus on Phineas' favor. "I mean..uhh..would you mind letting me use the secret sauce of the Slushy Dogs?"

"You mean.." Jeremy pulled out a jar full of brown-ish goo. "...the super secret sauce which my boss made me sworn to never reveal to anyone until the end of time?"

"Uh..."

"Sorry, Candace. I can't let you use it, company rules."

Back at the abandoned self storage, Mitch had been explaining about his second arrival, the Toys Of Power and the ones who can only use it: Phineas and Ferb.

"And that's why I need this device to recover the Eyes Of Nog-Yoggoth." Mitch finished.

Doofenshmirtz stood there for a few seconds before saying, "Wow. That _is _some serious evil. Since you're using my Convinence-inator, we should team up!"

"Why should I?"

"If we team-up, you can have the universe and I can have the Tri-State Area!"

"Sound good enough. Deal!" The two villains shook on it as Doofenshmirtz repostioned the target computer to the kids. However, before the doctor pressed the button, Agent P kicked him in face away from the machine.

"Perry the Platypus!" shouted Doofenshmirtz. "You've escaped...again!"

The platypus tried to turned off the machine, but accidently turning on the reverse mode of the machine. "No! My Convinence-inator is now a _Inconvience-nator!_" The machine began to act crazy and starting shooting all over Danville.

A beam got inside of the building and poofed away Agent P's power core while another beam zapped the secret sauce (and Candace) inside of the Mr. Slushy Dawg resturant.

Phineas and Ferb were almost finishing up their own power core...since that's what they were doing the whole time.

Wiping off the sweat from his brow, Phineas said, "Finished! Now all we need is Candace to bring back the secret sauce."

Suddenly, as if summoned by magic, Candace appeared in front of the boys with the secret sauce at hand. "What..happened...Jeremy?" she said woozy.

"Excellent, Candace!" Phineas said, taking the sauce. "Now we can reawaken Meap's brain." They poured the sauce into the jar and connected the power core to the jar.

"I hope this works, Phineas." Isabella said.

Then, Meap's brain finally sprung back to the world of the living. "You did, Phineas and Ferb!" exclaimed the now-alive Meap brain. "You've awakened me from the sleep of 100 deaths!"

Phineas replied, "You're welcome."

"How did you do it?"

"Well, all it took was the secret sauce from Slushy Dawg and this convinent power core!"

The Meap brain continued, "Whatever the case, listen carefully! Do not trust Mitch! He is..he is...whoa...something happening...".

Suddenly, a female computer starting sounding throughout the spaceship: **Toys Detected. Toys Detected. **

Candace shouted, "What you doing? Cut it out, Meap!"

"I can't!" the brain replied. "I...(in a scary demonic voice)..._**OOOOOOOOOOMMMMM...Nog-Yoggoth nagul oram! Nog-Yoggoth nagul oram!**_"

**End Of Act I**

Well, with the Meap brain shouting out demon language in suspense, I end the first act here. In the next act, Phineas and Ferb head out to search for Mitch and find out more about his "message of peace".

'Til next,

-Creep E. Crawly Man


	4. Hey, Where's Mitch Part 1

**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE I: THE MEAP ZONE**

**Disclaimer: **_Phineas & Ferb _belong to the awesome combined brain power of _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The Toys Of Power were NOT created by me; they based of and created by _Steve Purcell_, creator of _Sam & Max._

_Author's Note:_ Continuing from the previous act, Phineas and Ferb and friends have awaken Meap's brain back to life, only for him to start chanting in demon language.

**Act II: Hey, Where's Mitch?**

**(Part I)**

Back at Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage, the now Inconvience-Inator was still zapping all over the Tri-State Area with Doofenshmirtz, Agent P and Mitch dodging the beams. The platypus leaped over to the machine and pressed the self-destruct button.

The computer droned, "SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED IN T-MINUS 5 SECONDS. **5**..."

"No!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. "Now how am I going to inconivence the citizens of the Tri-State Area?"

"**4**..."

Mitch said, "Forget that! How am I going to find the Toys of Power?" At that moment, his wrist communicator began to go off with the female computer voice from his ship repeating, "**Toys Detected...Toys Detected...**"

"**3**..."

"What? There are toys on my ship? That means...Meap's alive!" He pressed a couple of buttons and instantly teleported away.

"**2**..."

As Agent P escaped through the window, Doofenshmirtz shouted, "What a minute! Where's everybody doing and what about the-"

"**1**..." With that, the Inconvience-Inator exploded in a brilliant white explosion, blowing away the windows and smoke streaming out. Doofenshmirtz, completed burned and blacken by the smoke, coughed, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus."

_Agent P!_

Candace shouted, "What are you doing? Cut it out, Meap!"

"I can't!" the brain replied. "I...(in a scary demonic voice)..._**OOOOOOOOOOMMMM...Nog-Yoggoth nagul oram! Nog-Yoggoth nagul oram!**_"

Before Phineas and the others could react fast enough, Mitch suddenly appeared behind them. "Ah ha!"

Phineas said, "Oh, hi Mitch."

The alien ignored the kids and approached the Meap brain. He smiled evilly and said, "Hello, there Meap. Now that you're alive once again, I'll give you ONE more chance to tell me where are the rest of the Toys of Power."

"Two...toys..." the Meap brain muttered weakly. "...too weak...can't trace...Ngggghhh..." Just then, the brain sunk to the bottom of the jar and fainted again.

"CURSES!" shouted Mitch. "Fine, I'll have to search for them myself!"

He pressed the button on his communicator and disappeared, leaving Phineas, Ferb and the others in some confusion. Meap's brain floated back up and said, "Is he gone?"

Candace said, "Yeah, the coast is clear."

"What just happened?" asked Phineas.

"I don't know," said the Meap brain. "I've never felt anything like that! The toys of this planet must have some astonishing power!"

Isabella asked, "Where's Mitch's collection of magical toys?"

"He keeps them on display as a show of power. I'm regaining control over the ship, so I can reveal them to you. BEHOLD!." A secret compartment popped out, revealing a plastic toy telephone.

"That's it?" said Candace.

"'That's it?' It's a toy that lets you teleport across vast distances in a blink of an eye using only the power of your mind! That's not 'cool' enough for ya?"

Phineas said, "It's just...we saw more toys in the future vision."

The Meap brain said, "More toys? You guys must not have found them yet; they must still in the city somewhere! You have to find them before Mitch does, or he'll destroy us all!"

There was a brief silence before Phineas asked, "So..what does Mitch want to do with the psychic toys?" The brain cleared his voice before explaining everything:

After Meap had defeated Mitch last time, the villain was sent to a trial against the Intergalactic Federal Security before being sentenced for 18 years within the Meap Zone, an interdimensional prison. However, around the first week, Mitch had escaped and discovered the story of the Toys Of Power and have been invading planets since then, stealing the brains of those who have the "Skill" (including Meap's).

The Meap brain finished explaining which Candace asked, "Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

With that, Candace left the ship with little interest on this "psychic toy" quest of their. Phineas stopped her and said, "Candace, where are you going?"

She replied, "I'm leaving. As much as I want join your little "psychic" quest, I have a date...with Jeremy."

As his red-headed sister left the ship, Phineas said, "Okay, since Candace doesn't want to join, I guess it's up to us to find Mitch."

Ferb added, "We should split up and search for clues."

"Great idea, Ferb. That way we'll cover more of Danville. You'll go with Buford and Baljeet the neighborhood while me and Isabella search downtown."

Isabella was overjoyed with the fact that Phineas was _willing_ to team-up with her..and without Ferb. "You'd be working with me?" she said with glee.

"Sure."

_AAAAIIIEEEE!_ she squealed joyfully in her head. Anywho, Ferb grabs the telephone toy, floating in the air and unlocking their teleportation power.

TOY OF POWER: TELEPHONE TOY

PSYCHIC SKILL: TELEPORTATION VIA PHONE NUMBER

"Phineas and Ferb, using the power of your minds, you two can teleport yourself to any phone number you have memorized." the Meap brain explained, contradicting everything I just typed a few moments ago.

Isabella asked, "What about the rest of us?"

"You guys can go too! Whoever or whatever Phineas and Ferb are touching will be teleported along with them."

Somewhere in downtown Danville, Candace was on her way back to Slushy Dawg while talking to Stacy on her phone.

"So," Stacy asked. "Your brothers got psychic powers now? That's kinda cool!"

Candace replied, "Yeah, yeah. They're lucky that Mom's away, otherwise they'd be SO busted!"

"Maybe you can take this time to hang out with Jeremy." Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from the alley near Candace. Before she could react, a black caped shadow covered Candace's mouth and dragged her.

The other thing left behind was her pink cell phone which Stacy was saying, "Candace...Candace, are you there?"

Phineas and the others exited Mitch's spaceship (Finally, ya know?), planning on how to split up to search for their otherworldly foe.

"Alright, nerds," Buford said to Baljeet and Ferb. "Let's go find us a stupid alien."

Baljeet asked, "Do I really have go with him? It's starting to become a cliche."

Ignoring Baljeet's comment, Phineas said, "Okay, guys, good luck." Ferb, Buford and Baljeet walked off into the rest of the neighborhood as Phineas pulled out the teleportation phone.

Isabella blushed when Phineas grabbed her hand and said, "Ready?"

"Yes..." she said eagerly.

With the dial of a number, Phineas and Isabella teleported out the backyard. During the teleporting, Isabella slowly opened her eyes and could the INSIDE of Phineas' mind.

Memories of Phineas' and Ferb's past projects floated around her and Phineas. "Phineas," she asked. "What's going on?"

"**Enjoying the ride, Isabella?**" Phineas suddenly said with a strange demonic voice similar to the voice Meap's brain did before.

She turned to him in horror and gasped at the sight of her crush; he was now a skeleton with his head flaming like a heavy metal album. "**HA HA HAH HA HA HAH! You scared, Isabella? HA HA HA!**"

"Phineas!" she screamed. "You're dead!"

"**Nope! HA HA! Just feeling the power that will destroy you and the entire universe soon.**"

"What?"

Then, with a flash of light, Isabella was back in reality with Phineas, teleporting near a dark alley. She looked at him again; he was back to his fleshy triangle-headed self.

She sighed with relief before spotting something familar. "Hmm..." Phineas said. "I wasn't expecting some random alley to look for Mitch, but I guess we'll start here."

"Phineas, look at what I found." Isabella held out...Candace's cell phone.

He replied, "Candace would never leave without her cell phone, especially in some dark alley."

"What does this mean?"

Phineas said, "Either Candace bought some new cell phone and threw this one away or someone left this behind and we're walking into a trap!"

Then, two robotic shadows behind Phineas and Isabella and zapped them in the back of their heads, knocking them out. Phineas, before blacking out, could briefly see some red and black caped blur carrying some other red-headed blur.

**To Be Continued...**

Amazing that this chapter so far took about three days to finish. With school surrounding me with crap, I'll try to update this weekend.

'Til then, I AM OUTTA HERE!

-Creep E. Crawly Man


	5. Hey, Where's Mitch Part 2

**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE I: THE MEAP ZONE**

**Disclaimer: **_Phineas & Ferb _belong to the awesome combined brain power of _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The Toys Of Power were NOT created by me; they based off and created by _Steve Purcell_, creator of _Sam & Max._

_Author's Note:_ Because of my recent purchase of "Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions" and crap from school, I've been too busy to update the rest of the episode...until now!

**Act II: Hey, Where's Mitch?**

**(Part II)**

Meanwhile, back in the neighborhood, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet were continuing their search for Mitch, unaware of the events that had previously occurred.

"So, how are we gonna find that alien guy?" Buford asked Baljeet.

Baljeet replied, "Hopefully, we'll find some clues that he could have left behind."

Then, Ferb points over to the Flynn/Fletcher household where one of Mitch's robot minions was guarding the front door. "Oh no! It's one of evil robots!" yelled Baljeet.

Buford, pushing Baljeet out of the way, said, "Outta the way, ol' Buford gonna show that stupid robot what's what!" The big bully charged at the minion with full strength; however, the robot, seeing Buford, pulled out a massive electric ray-gun and zapped the boy.

"Okay, maybe not."

Ferb began to try to think up a plan to get back the house when a idea popped into his head. He pulled the View-Finder goggles and viewed a quick peek into the future.

_BEGIN FUTURE VISION_

_The robot guard remains standing at the front door...right until a mysterious machine smashes into it from the sky._

_"Darn it, Carl!" shouted a voice that only we knew as Major Monogram. "I told you watch your hands near the buttons!"_

_END FUTURE VISION_

The boy removed the goggles with a confused expression on his face (Although, we really can't tell).

"Well?" Baljeet asked. "What do we do?"

Ferb replied, "It's not easy to explain..."

Agent P landed back into the backyard via his jetpack and quickly swapped into "pet mode" before his owners could spot him...except Phineas & Ferb was nowhere to be found. Usually, by the time Perry would return, his owners would be finished with their big idea for the day, but were gone.

However, before the platypus could pander more on the subject, Perry's watch began to beeping with a message from his boss.

"Agent P," said Monogram. "Sorry about contacting you again, but this new mission will requires you..big time. There's a mysterious new threat that is more dangerous than even Doofenshmirtz's daily evil. Apparently, an evil extraterrestrial by the name of Mitch causing trouble in Danville we need you to stop him."

The platypus' eyes widen at the name of "Mitch" who was that SAME alien that was working with Doofenshmirtz earlier.

Monogram continued, "You need the O.W.C.A's latest experiment, the Dimensional Rift Generator. It'll help capture Mitch as long as he is wearing his homing beacon. Carl, launch the DRG!"

"Yes, sir." Carl replied.

"Now, don't mess around with the button like last time, Carl."

"Don't worry, sir. I've got it under control." Unfortunely, the teen accidently placed his hand on one of the buttons, activating the rocket with the DRG. Perry jumped out of the way in time for the rocket to launch into the air.

"Well?" Baljeet asked. "What do we do?"

Ferb replied, "It's not easy to explain..."

The robot guard remains standing at the front door...right until a mysterious machine smashes into it from the sky.

"Darn it, Carl!" shouted a voice that only we knew as Major Monogram. "I told you watch your hands near the buttons!"

The green-headed boy said, "...but it goes something like that." The boys ran over to the broken body robot and found the DRG, completely unharmed from the impact.

"What the heck is that?" Buford asked.

Baljeet replied, "It looks a Dimensional Rift Generator which can open portals into other dimensions." As Ferb pocketed the DRG, he said, "Perhaps it will come useful later."

"So what now?"

Then, another idea came to Ferb's "F"-shaped head; he pulled the View-Finder goggles and showed them to Baljeet. The indian boy realized what Ferb meant and said, "Oh! You mean we start looking for Mitch where he would think to look for the toys!"

"Huh?" said a confused Buford.

Baljeet explained, "We need to think of the last place that Mitch would go to."

"Like the Har D Har Toy Store?"

"That's a good idea! To the toy store!"

As the boys headed off in the city of Danville, the broken robot revealed a screen communicator with Mitch on it.

"Master.." the mechnical minion croaked. "..the other humans are heading your location."

Mitch smiled. "Excellent. They're heading right to us!" While Mitch was talking, Perry was listening through the whole thing, shocked that his owners was right in the middle of an evil plot. The platypus flew off on his jetpack and followed the boys.

After a long walk into the city (and Buford bribing the guard to get inside the closed mall), Ferb, Baljeet and Buford finally arrive to the Har D Har Toy Store.

"Well," said Baljeet. "This is pretty much one of the most popular toy stores in Danville, but no sign on Mitch." Ferb then noticed the "CLOSED" sign on the door. "Ah, looks like Danville's lackadaisical business hours win this round."

Ferb said, "Well, we better get ready for him when he comes."

"What will we do when he arrive?"

"...I don't know yet." With that, Ferb pulled out the View-Finder goggles and took a quick glimpse into the future.

_BEGIN FUTURE VISION_

_"Ha ha ha!"_

_Mitch cackles evilly as he appeared into the scene with the rest of evil robot minions. However, the robots had Phineas, Isabella and Candace tied up and gagged with handkerchiefs. "So you have found me, Ferb! It was only a matter of time!"_

_Then, the alien noticed the View-Finder goggles in Ferb's hand and snatched it away. "And you have found the toy as well! Perfect! HA HA HA!"_

_END FUTURE VISION_

Ferb removed the goggles with wide eyes and a horrified expression on his face. "What's wrong?" asked Baljeet.

The boy replied, "We're in trouble."

"Ha ha ha!"

Mitch cackles evilly as he appeared into the scene with the rest of evil robot minions. However, the robots had Phineas, Isabella and Candace tied up and gagged with handkerchiefs. "So you have found me, Ferb! It was only a matter of time!"

Then, the alien noticed the View-Finder goggles in Ferb's hand and snatched it away. "And you have found the toy as well! Perfect! HA HA HA!"

Three robots behind Ferb, Baljeet and Buford zapped all of them in the back, knocking them out like Phineas and Isabella.

"Yes! Yes! Tremble, earthling! Tremble to the might of Mitch!"

After all the events, the scene repeats like the future vision from early with Mitch cackled as his giant spacestation continued to lay complete destruction of Danville and with Phineas, Ferb and their friends locked in the cage from before.

But, before the scene could play out entirely, the Narrator steps back into the scene and says,

_**"Sounds familiar?**_

_**I certainly hope you were paying attention, my dear readers, because it looks like our story has finally reaches its epic climax.**_

_**No longer will Phineas & Ferb must continue an endlessly torrent of cliche bander and comical jokes.**_

_**Now they must use their wits and psychic skills to return Mitch back to...**_

_**...the Meap Zone."**_

"Heh heh. He worked the title into the story." chuckled Phineas.

Isabella said, "Phineas, this is just like that vision we saw earlier!"

"Of course! All we have to do is simply repeat what we saw in the future." Assuming that, Phineas used the teleportation toy (along with the help of Candace's cell phone) and teleported next to Candace who was tied up in the throne.

The Meap brain, who was still plugged into the ship's engine, shouted, "Well done, Phineas & Ferb! Now, you must place the homing beacon onto Mitch's back in order to trap him in...THE MEAP ZONE!"

Isabella replied, "We're on it!"

"Bring on the toys!" Phineas said. However, instead of getting the toys like they planned, Phineas and Ferb got...nothing.

Buford said, "What the..?"

"Looking for these?" Mitch turned around, holding the View-Finder goggles, the Mind-Reading card deck and the Rhinoplasty toys.

"Uh oh."

Phineas asked, "How did you get those?"

"Your future vision has been most...informative." the villain chuckled sinisterly as he tossed the goggles over to Ferb. "Here, use it to see how I shall get rid of all of you for good."

"So..." Baljeet asked nervously. "What was our 'Plan B' again?"

Mitch replied, "I believe you guys were trying to use your Dimensional Rift Generator to trap me back in the Meap Zone. Thankfully, I have my own."

"But we still got the homing beacon!" shouted Isabella.

"Exactly." Mitch pressed a button the main control-board, opening up a big rainbow-colored portal above the kids. Thanks to the homing beacon that Ferb still had, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were all sucked into the void towards the Meap Zone.

The alien laughed as the portal closed up. Candace, with wide-eyes, shouted, "You monster! How dare you suck up my brothers!" Mitch simply chuckled back at her. Unaware to anyone, Perry had snuck onto the ship when Mitch captured them earlier and even he was shocked that his owners were gone.

**End Of Act II**

With Phineas & Ferb and their friends sucked up into the Meap Zone, will Mitch finally conquer the Earth and uncover the Toys of Power? Let's hope not because the next chapter is the second to last of this episode!

-Creep E. Crawly Man


	6. Escape From the Meap Zone Pt1

**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE I: THE MEAP ZONE**

**Disclaimer: **_Phineas & Ferb _belong to the awesome combined brain power of _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The Toys Of Power were NOT created by me; they based off and created by _Steve Purcell_, creator of _Sam & Max._

_Author's Note: _And lo, the second to last chapter for the first episode is here! However, the story ends with a twist and it's not over yet! Read on, dear viewers!

**Final Act: Escape From the Meap Zone**

**(Part I)**

"Ugghh..." moaned Phineas. "My head..."

The boy rubbed his aching head..only to find himself no longer on Mitch's ship...or Earth..or even in his own galaxy. He was in a empty place with strange purple-ish clouds across the sky (?) and the ground (?)

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Phineas!" shouted a familiar voice. Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford ran over to the boy with worried faces. "Are you okay, Phineas?"

Phineas replied, "I'm fine, Isabella. Can you believe that Mitch guy? He KNEW what we were going to do the whole time!"

"He just wanted to rub our noses in the Meap Zone! So to speak." Buford said.

Baljeet cowardly said, "I don't like being the Meap Zone already."

"You're not suppose to." said Ferb. "It's a horrible plane of non-existance forever trapped between reality and unreality."

"Yeah, that and also that beeping noise is really starting to get to me." Throughout the whole scene, a loud and annoying beeping was going off. The kids looked for the source of it and stared at Baljeet with horror.

Phineas yelled, "Baljeet, turn around!"

The Indian boy turned around, revealing a small device strapped on his back with a clock that was counting down. "Mitch strapped an anti-matter bomb on the back while we were out cold! Get rid of it!" Baljeet began to shimmy himself until the bomb finally dislodged off him.

"What now?" Isabella asked.

Phineas said, "We need to escape! Pronto!"

Back in Danville, Doofenshmirtz, still burned to a crisp, returned back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated which was now fully cleaned out of the infection from earlier.

The fumigator said, "Okay, Mr. Doofenshmizz..."

"It's Doofenshmirtz." the doctor corrected.

"Okay, whatever, Mr. Goofenshmirtz. Your building is completely fumigated and you are able to return at any time."

"Great!" Doofenshmirtz signed the form and paid the man. As the fumigator left, a big black shadow began to cast over the entire Tri-State Area. "Hmm...that's new."

Inside the ship, Mitch began to charge up his death ray and cackled, "I've never felt so free! With those meddling kids gone, I'm able to focus on finding the Toys Of Power! Ha ha ha!

Candace, still tied in the throne, shouted, "You'll never get away with this. If I know Phineas & Ferb, they'll escape from that stupid Meap Zone or whatever and stop you!"

"And if I know the Meap Zone, your foolish brothers will be trapped in there, along with a 2-ton interdimensional anti-matter bomb."

Candace gasped in horror and Perry, hiding behind the throne, growled quietly in anger. Suddenly, two of Mitch's robot guards tied a couple of hankerchiefs on her mouth and ears.

Mitch replied, "Good work, minions. I couldn't take her annoying, shrill voice anymore."

As the robots rolled off, Perry awaited his plan of attack.

"Any ideas how to escape from this interdimensional prison yet?" Phineas asked. The others shrugged without any clue. "Darn it! There's got to be a quick way out of here!"

Then, Ferb came over to his brother and pulled out the teleportation telephone.

"Good idea, Ferb! I keep forgetting that you and I have psychic powers."

Everyone grabbed Phineas' and Ferb's hands...except for Isabella.

Phineas said, " What's wrong?"

The girl couldn't shake the horrible vision the last time she and Phineas teleported; however, she wanted to help stop Mitch, so she took her chances and grabbed her crush's hand.

"Ready?"

Isabella replied, "Let's go!"

Ferb dialed the closest phone number he could think of and teleported everyone, just as the bomb expoded and taking the Meap Zone with it.

Perry watched as Mitch continued his endless slaughter across Danville. The platypus couldn't take the mayhem and destruction and decided to take action. However, just before he could pull off a surprise attack, Perry switched back to pet mode as Phineas, Ferb and the others teleported back on the ship.

"Did you see that, my queen?" Mitch asked Candace. "I was able to destroy your meddlesome brothers AND the Meap Zone at the same time. Must be a new record."

Candace simply growled back in response.

"Yes...maybe I should leave you in your anger."

"Hey, we're back on Mitch's ship!" shouted Phineas. Isabella quickly covered his mouth and whispered, "Phineas, you need to keep it down or Mitch might spot us."

"Sorry."

The kids tipped toed up to the upper deck while Mitch was distracted. When they got there, the Meap brain exclaimed, "Phineas, Ferb! You've escaped the Meap Zone alive!"

"It wasn't really hard." Ferb replied.

Phineas said, "Meap, Mitch strapped a bomb on Baljeet and the Meap Zone's destroyed!"

"WHAT?" shouted the brain. At that moment, the ship started to shake at the brain's words. "You've destroyed the Meap Zone? Without it, nothing can contain Mitch and the entire galaxy is doomed!"

"But-"

"DDOOMMMMEEDD!"

Ferb pulled out the DRG (the Dimensional Rift Generator) and showed it to Phineas. The triangle-headed boy exclaimed, "Ferb, I know how we're gonna save Danville! Can you give a suble yet stylish distraction, Meap?"

The Meap brain began to glow bright pink as the ship started shaking and rumbling. "Goo, Phinbeas & Flerb!" slurred Meap. " I'all hold dim coff 'til da plain is computered!"

Phineas and Ferb were a tad confused, but they got the gist. They and their friends quickly ran behind Candace's throne while all of the controls and screen turned red. With the power of the ship, Meap was able to slow down everything...with the cost of his life.

"What?" starled Mitch. "No! NOT in my moment of victory. Phineas & Ferb must have beem behind this somehow. I will find them and DESTROY THEM!"

Baljeet whispered, "This guy has some issues."

Isabella, with a window of opportunity, placed the homing beacon on Mitch's cape. "Okay, Phineas!" The kids quickly teleported out of the ship, leaving Perry the perfect chance to assist them.

Somewhere, near Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, the kids safely reappeared next to a couple of boxes by the front door.

"Whoo," Phineas said. "It's a good thing that Ferb knows a few random phone numbers to teleport to."

Ferb nodded and pulled out the DRG. "Now we need to find a source powerful enough to power the Dimensional Rift Generator."

"Looks like the entire block is out." Isabella said, noticing the darken buildings. Before they could react, Mitch's voice echoed, "THERE THEY ARE!"

The kids gasped in horror as the massive spacecraft floated over the entire city and stopped near DEI. "I don't know how you fools were able to escape the Meap Zone, but I know how you'll never escape my death rays!"

"Uh oh." Phineas gasped.

Mitch charged his double twin death rays and began to shooting the kids who scrambled around and avoiding contact. Phineas and Ferb were basically the main targets and both were dodging most of the beams.

"Phineas!" shouted Isabella. Mitch had finally cornered the two boys in front of Doofenshmirtz's boxes and charged the death rays...

...which fortunately Isabella pushed them away in time and the death beam blasted the boxes and created a massive hole in front of the building. The girl asked, "Phineas, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Phineas replied. " But could you please get off me, Isabella? You're crushing my ribs." Isabella, blushing, jumped up and said, "Sorry!" Regardless of this brief Phinbella moment, Mitch was still continuing his ongoing destruction.

"Quick! To the hole!"

Everyone quickly escaped through the hole in the ground which Mitch shouted in anger, "CURSES! They've hidden underground!"

As the spacecraft floated away, Doofenshmirtz returned outside for the rest of his boxes...only to find a smoking crater in the middle of the sidewalk.

Doofenshmirtz sighed, "Just my luck."

**To Be Continued...**

This chapter was suppose to be the final chapter, but I thought it would end up too long. Also, I think that this need a break. Don't worry, though, the next one is the REAL last one.

-Creep E. Crawly Man


	7. Escape From the Meap Zone Pt2

**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse**

**EPISODE I: THE MEAP ZONE**

**Disclaimer: **_Phineas & Ferb _belong to the awesome combined brain power of _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The Toys Of Power were NOT created by me; they based of and created by _Steve Purcell_, creator of _Sam & Max._

_Author's Note:_ FINALLY! The last chapter of "The Meap Zone" is finally here and the story's going out with a BANG! Or should I say, "TWIST"? Read on, dear readers! READ ON!

**Final Act: Escape From the Meap Zone**

**(Part II)**

The kids came falling down the dark and filthy dirt tunnel which seemed to end to nowhere...until they finally stopped and crashed into the ground.

CRASH!

"Owww.." Baljeet moaned in pain. "Next time, let us NOT take the underground hole to nowhere."

"Agreed." Buford replied.

Phineas and the others dusted themselves and checked their new surroundings. They were all now inside of a dank underground which had a few of those subway lights and some candles.

Upon closer expectations, there were some strange-looking Egyptian slabs with an arcane language inscribed on them...along with a wooden tribute with crude versions of Phineas and Ferb.

Isabella asked, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Phineas said. "Probably some strange lair for a couple of weirdos with nothing better to do."

"**Hey! We resent that!**"

The kids nearly jumped out of their shoes from the mysterious yet awfully familiar voice that from behind. They turned around to find the most unlikely people they would find in ANY underground cave...

"OMG! It's Phineas and Ferb!" exclaimed Irving. "How did you guys find this place?"

"Irving? Albert? Where did you guys come from?" asked Phineas.

"Oh. Me and Albert-"

The eldest brother covered Irving's mouth and said, "Shhh, brother! We cannot reveal our true motives for being here. It's against the oath."

"Oh, man! I totally forgot. Sorry, Phineas and-" The fanboy's eyes suddenly widen in shock when he looked at his idols next to the wooden tribute. "Albert, LOOK! Phineas and Ferb are the ones!"

Albert, raising a doubting brow, said, "Why are you talking abou-" The teen's face turned into the same expression as his brother. "Holy cow! They are the Skilled One!"

"Skilled Ones?" Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford said in unison.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean about 'Skilled Ones'?" Ferb asked.

The brothers stepped into the side, revealing the plot device to this story: There, upon a small pile of bricks, was a large glowing blue and yellow wooden box with a strange arcane signs and a cute little smiley-face, smiling a retarded smile.

Albert explained, "You two are the Skilled Ones, the saviors who would one day come and discover the Toybox!"

"With the mighty Toybox by your sides," Irving said while reading one of Egyptian slabs. "you two will fight a intergalactic villain, gather a bunch of mystical items, merge with the collective unconsciousness to become one with the infinity and destroy all existence."

The gang stood there in complete awe and confusion until Isabella broke the silence and asked, "Are you sure you're reading that thing right? Phineas and Ferb would never do that."

Irving turned the tablet upside down and replied, "Well...if that's the case, then Phineas is gonna wrestle a crocodile and Ferb will turn into an owl."

"That's sounds cool!" Phineas said. "I can hardly wait!"

Baljeet stepped into the convensation and asked, "Ummm...weren't we doing something important to the story?"

"Oh right!" Phineas pulled out the Dimension Rift Generator and turned to Irving and Albert. "Irving, do you know where we could find a power source down here?"

"Well," Albert replied. "There is that power cable that was powered down by the construction workers...but it won't be much use to you guys."

The boys observed the power cable closely and looked back at the Toybox. Phineas snapped his fingers and said, "I've got it!" Grabbed the cable, the triangle-headed boy plugged it into the smiley-face of the Toybox which a large electric charge began to pulse.

"Way to go, Phineas!" cheered Isabella.

Phineas said, "Thanks, but we're not gone yet! Ferb, the Dimension Rift Generator!" The British boy plugged the DRG into a nearby (albent convientance) outlit and pressed the start-up button.

As the little machine began to shake and power-up, Ferb said, "Let's catch ourselves an alien."

Meanwhile, back on the spacestation, Mitch continued for his search-and-destroy mission against Phineas & Ferb.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" the alien growled as he blasted a nearby building. "They couldn't have escape so easily!"

Before the villain could react quickly, a mysterious force stared to pull Mitch towards the main window.

"Wwwhhhhhaaattttt?" Suddenly, the alien was pulled and shattered through the screen and straight into the hole where Phineas and the gang fell into. Now that Mitch was gone, Perry could finally jump into action.

The playtpus grabbed the controls on the panel and drove the spacestation away from Danville. Afterwards, Perry pressed the auto-pilot button, grabbed the blinded Candace and flew off the ship on his jetpack.

"What? Who's there? And do you smell so bad?" Candace shouted as Perry flew towards the Flynn/Fletcher household.

Landing in the backyard, Perry quickly switched back to pet mode as Candace untied herself and took off the blindfold. "Grgrgrgrgrgrgr." growled Perry.

Candace, looking around, said, "How did I get in the backyard? Ohhh, I bet Phineas and Ferb were behind this whole thing! I'm calling...wait! I can't call Mom! I'll be busted." She tossed her cell phone into the ground and walked in the house growling.

"Huh," Phineas said, waiting for something to happen. "I thought there'd be a little more drama in this-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a giant rainbow-colored portal (similar to the Meap Zone) popped open over the DRG. Mitch suddenly flew through the dirt tunnel where he quickly grabbed on a pipe, hanging for his dear life.

"Ha ha ha ha!" chuckled the villain. "Well played, Phineas & Ferb! But once I'm too strong, and you have only seconds before..."

Suddenly, something caught the eye of Mitch; he noticed the glowing toybox that Phineas was next to. "Wait, the DEVIL'S TOYBOX? It can't be!"

Isabella asked, "Devil's Toybox?

"Well, it's ours, bub!" butted in Buford. "Go find your own toys!"

Mitch replied, "Perfect! You fools have led RIGHT to the greatest prize of all! Soon your bothersome dimensional rift will close and I will have both the toybox AND the ones who can control it..."

He looked at Phineas and Ferb with a strange yet evil-looking lust-filled stare. "Yes..."

The kids slowly backed away from the alien as Phineas said, "We should do something quick. I don't like that look in his eyes."

Ferb noticed a nearby boiler which seemed to connect to the building above them (we know it's Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated). He went over and turned the temperature dial to the red.

"Hey! Turn that off!" shouted Irving as he and his brother bursted into sweaty masses. Their sweat puddle travelled under the feet of Mitch, just as Ferb had planned. Then, he pulled out a green yo-yo and gave to Phineas.

"What's this for, Ferb?" asked Phineas.

The green-haired boy simply gave a nod and wink, giving the sign that he had a plan. Phineas, realizing this, said to Mitch, "Pretty sloppy of you missing this toy, Mitch. It's the best one yet."

Mitch was no fool. "That's not a Toy of Power! That is nothing more that a cheap plastic Earth toy, completely void of any psychic power."

"Well," Phineas said to Ferb. " That didn't exactly go as planned."

Buford rolled his eyes and finally said, "Alright, Dinner Bell. Let's get this story over with!" The bully came over the alien, looked into his angry eyes and...pushed him.

Mitch hatched off the pipe and tried to grab back on, only to have Irving's and Albert's sweat puddle making him slipping and losing his balance. He fell onto the ground and began to get sucked into the Meap Zone.

For a brief moment, Mitch's eyes widen in horror at the sight of Phineas' lighting up on fire, similar to what Isabella saw during the teleportation. With that, the alien was finally sucked up into the Meap Zone in defeat.

The scene paused as the Narrator returned into the story and spoke with his charming baritone voice:

**"**_**And so Phineas and Ferb have finally saved Danville and the world from an unlikely evil, **_

_**our villain, undone by his own sinful greed.**_

_**It would be a fitting wrap-up to this tale.**_

_**However, my friends, this is merely the beginning. The overture, if you will, of a five-part symphony of mayhem that would BLOW YOUR PHINEAS & FERB LOVIN' MINDS.**_

_**What is the deal with this Devil's Toybox and its mysterious connection with Phineas and Ferb?**_

_**Is Mitch truly defeated? Will Isabella confess her feelings to Phineas? Will Phineas and Ferb be able to control their emerging powers or are their ominous visions of the future a sign of tragedy to come?**_

_**I'll see you in the coming chapters to answer all these questions and more...**_

_**...but for now, I leave you this chilling conclusion:"**_

As the scene reanimated back to normal, Phineas and Ferb and the others were cheering over their glorious victory.

"Phineas, Ferb," cheered Isabella. "You've stopped Mitch and saved all of Danville!"

"I wonder if this building is zoned to act as an interdimensional prison." Phineas said.

"**Phineas, what are they looking at?**" asked Baljeet. Irving and Albert, covered in sweat and mouths gaped open, stared in horror and pointed at some mysterious sight. The kids came over to the two and they too looked in horror the sight.

"Holy heaping helping of Herodotus on bass Marshall stacks and a wah-wah pedal!" Ferb shouted mildly.

Phineas asked in awe, "Is that...US?"

There, with the hidden hole of the brick wall, laid two tall skeletons with a triangle-head skull and an "F"-shaped skull. Phineas and Ferb were staring at the remains of...THEMSELVES!

Phineas & Ferb Will Return In:

**EPISODE II: INTO THE CRYPT OF PHINEFERB!**

Finally! The first episode is completed at last! However, the saga continues in the NEXT episode of..."The Doof's Playhouse"! Big thanks to Skullgal94 for all her support and Youtube for the "Sam & Max" walkthough!

See ya next time, kiddies!

-Creep E. Crawly Man


End file.
